


Before and After

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt #105: The Morning After.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt #105: The Morning After.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Before and After

~

Scorpius woke alone. Groaning, he rolled onto his back, throwing his arm over his eyes.

Images from the night before flashed through his mind: James taking him from behind, Teddy fucking his mouth, Teddy sucking him while James ate his arse…how they’d all curled up together afterwards. And now he was alone. Again. 

“Fuck me,” he whispered. 

“We thought maybe breakfast first?” 

Scorpius sat straight up. “Teddy?” 

Teddy, at the door, grinned. “We need to replenish our strength.” 

“Then, definitely more fucking,” said James, his chin on Teddy’s shoulder. He winked. “So, coming?”

Scorpius scrambled off the bed. “Definitely.”

~


End file.
